Christmas
by rachelsadventures
Summary: I did this a Secret Santa thing for a girl who loves Troyella so here is my one shot Troyella. Enjoy!


**I did this for a secret santa thing I joined on livejournal as a present to a girl who adores Troyella, so here is my one shot to her. The song is _All I Want for Christmas_ by Mariah Carey, I don't own anything yada yada yada. I thought it turned out quite nicely myself for my first ever one shot Troyella even if I don't care for them all that much but hey. I hope you all like it a little bit. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

Gabriella sighed as she waited backstage, it was East High's talent show and lately she and a certain Troy Bolton have been flirting to no extreme. And it's that time of the year were people fall in love, that's right it was Christmas time. As she waited for her turn to sing in the Talent show she played with the necklace Troy had gotten her for Christmas. She knew it was a special necklace as it had the letters T&G on it, she had remembered earlier when he had given it to her.

_Gabriella was walking down the hall after her Chemistry test as she went to her locker. She spun the dial and pulled the lever open as she opened it and put her chemistry book away. She noticed a note in her locker folded neatly and put on the top shelf, she smiled and grabbed the note and opened it, it was from Troy of course asking her to meet him in their secret place. She folded the note and grabbed a little bag that she had brought with her to school today. She had handed out the presents to her friends and now it was time for Troy, the only person left in her little Santa bag._

_Practically skipping off to the secret spot and beaming she hurried up the stairs and looked around. Even for it being Winter time it was still pretty warm since it was after all New Mexico and it hardly snowed there if at all. She didn't see Troy around and figured he must have gotten mobbed by the cheerleaders or worse, Sharpay. But she knew he'd be here soon so she sat herself down on the familiar bench as she dug through her Santa bag slightly and pulled out Troy's gift all gift wrapped and everything._

"_Hey" Troy said as he came up the steps with a box in hand as he hid it behind him, but it was too late she saw it and wanted to know what was in it. _

"_Is that for me?" Gabriella asked almost teasingly as she leaned forward trying to see the box._

"_Possibly" Troy said smiling as he walked over toward her and held it out toward her. "Merry Christmas Gabriella Montez" Troy said beaming as she took the box and smiled and held out his present. _

"_Merry Christmas to you too, Troy Bolton" She said as he took it and shook it to try and figure out what was in it before opening it making him look adorable._

"_Just open it" Gabriella said giggling as she watched him with an amused expression. Troy looked at her with a confused look then at the box as he started to open it ripping the wrapping paper off it. Inside was a Jersey of the University of Alberquerque Red Hawks that he had been wanting._

"_Wow thanks, Gabriella…but how did you?" Troy asked his mind blown that she had gotten him this present when he had only gotten her a necklace._

"_I have my ways, and you're welcome Troy" Gabriella said smiling._

"_Wow, anyways open you're gift" Troy said sitting down next to her watching her closely hoping that she would like it. She carefully unwrapped it not wanting to waste the basketball wrapping paper it was wrapped in. She opened the box and her eyes widened in surprise and confusing._

"_T&G?" Gabriella asked confused as she looked up at Troy. _

"_It means Troy and Gabriella…you know like always together because we kinda are…like not in a romantic way or anything but it could be…ya know eventually maybe. I mean…" Troy said starting to ramble making Gabriella giggle._

"_No its fine Troy, really I know what you mean" Gabriella said as she put it on._

Gabriella snapped out of her little daydream when she heard her name being called onstage, she was the last performance and she knew she had to do well. She didn't move for a moment as she took a deep breath. "It's now or never, you can do it, Gabriella" She said releasing her breath that she had been holding. She walked out onto the stage and took the microphone. She stood in the middle of the stage as she was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that were shinning on her.

"I'm a little nervous, but this song goes out to a very special someone to me. I've known him since I've been here and a little before so here it is to him. I hope you like it" Gabriella said into the microphone a bit shyly as she looked over at Kelsi who started to play the song. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and just started to sing from her soul deep down.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't keep me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even ask for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for Saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
you_

After Gabriella was done singing she gave a little bow and walked off stage where she quite literally ran right into the boy of her dreams. Troy Bolton, the boy with the electric blue eyes and that gorgeous brown hair, and that perfect smile that would make anyone melt with a smile.

"So that song was about me?" Troy asked as he held her arms when she ran into him she wouldn't fall yet alone move.

"Well, yeah" Gabriella admitted softly as she looked away and blushed.

"Gabriella Montez, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked a bit nervously. Gabriella turned to look at Troy and nodded.

"I would like that" She said smiling as Troy leaned down and gently sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
